1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a photodetecting device and a method of manufacturing the photodetecting device, and an image sensor and a method of manufacturing the image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general color image sensor, a response process through an organic color filter may embody, for example, red (R), green (G), and blue (B). However, the organic color filter may have demerits such as short durability, a low absorption coefficient, and a complex manufacturing process. Also, when an ultraviolet (UV) ray is irradiated and a process temperature is high, characteristics of the organic color filter may deteriorate. To embody a high resolution, a size of a pixel may be reduced. Accordingly, it may be difficult to manufacture an organic color filter corresponding to such a pixel size.